Dale Gislason
}} Dale Gislason, F.C.G.A. is an accountant in Winkler, Manitoba. Gislason is a past chair and CEO of CGA Canada. In 1980, Dale Gislason a was student in the CGA(Certified General Accountant) program—Canada's equivalent to the United States' CPA(Certified Public Accountant)--and he was working at, what is now the predecessor firm to his company, Hermiston, Brent & Company, in Winnipeg. It was with Hermiston, Brent & Company that Gislason received an offer to take over a new branch in Winkler for another accounting practice. Gislason notes that when he had first arrived at his new position in Winkler that the firm was lacking in the clientele department; mainly the clients of his new firm were the relatives of the previous practitioner. He gives credit to the lack of clients to one of his greatest passions...golf. Gislason claims that it was the combination of the need to network and a rural community(Winkler) that supports many close and inexpensive golf courses that had initially brought him to the game. Gislason's belief and practice of local public involvement, both at the country club for fun and the town church for devotion, had allowed him to build a name for the firm that he heads in Winkler. Gislason is even quoted for saying about working for new clients: "We were hungry for business, I even had a business phone extension in the house,"Roots of a Leader; Margaret Jetelina; CGA Magazine; Novemeber - December 2001 issue; Section: Growing the Business In 1983, Gislason had received his CGA designation: Subsequently, he was made partner at his firm after achieving this designation. However, during this period, the Winkler branch had not been thriving to what it would eventually find in a few years. Gislason is quoted about the Winkler branch: "It took four years until the branch was self-sustainable,".Roots of a Leader; Margaret Jeteline; CGA Magazine; November - December 20011 issue; section: Growing the Business Eventually the branch in Winkler did become self-sustainable, attaining manufacturing clients, farming clients, and personal tax returns clients. In 1993, Gislason and two other CGA's at the firm came together to form their own accounting firm. Ernest Peters had made partner at Hermiston, Brent and Company in 1991, between him Gislason and a third partner, named Saul Targownik—who's also a CGA—they were able to buy out the old partners at Hermiston, Brent and Company. Gislason and his two other partners renamed the old firm to Gislason Targownik Peters and had 15 staff members in winkler and another 11 in Winnipeg and its nearby towns of Altona and Carman. Gislason Targownik Peters had seen great success in the accounting industry of the Manitoba area of Canada. However, Gislason—due to his time with the CGA Manitoba and CGA Canada—had been forced to delegate his schedule more stringently away from the firm and more towards his responsibilities with CGA Manitoba. From 1997 to 1998, Gislason was the acting President of CGA Manitoba, and from 1992 to 1998, he was a card carrying member of the Board of Directors for CGA Manitoba. Dale Gislason was born and raised in Winnipeg, Canada. He has two siblings, a younger brother named Daryl, and his fraternal twin sister named Heather. His father died when Gislason and Heather were just 8 years-old, however his mother—with just a clerk's salary—was able to raise her children with certain benefits that wouldn't seem possible for a normal single mother. Gislason and his wife Bernice have three children who they raised in Winkler: The oldest Keith, Colin, and the youngest Kourtnay. References *Roots of a Leader; MARGARET JETELINA; CGA Magazine; November - December 2001 issue; Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Canadian accountants Category:People from Winkler, Manitoba Category:Canadian people of Icelandic descent